


Intimacy Colours My Voice

by lattice_frames



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poetry, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: Author's summary“I want it noted for the record,” Jack says, “--that this is hardly what my tutor had in mind when he introduced me to the wonders of poetry.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [intimacy colours my voice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381606) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 



> Huge thanks to cantarina and bessyboo for running ITPE (and a special thanks to bessyboo for making the podbook). Further thanks needed for kalakirya for the cover art!

**Title:** [Intimacy Colours My Voice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2381606)  
**Author:** [mardia](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/)  
**Reader:** [lattice_frames](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/)  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Fandom:** Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries  
**Pairing/Characters:** Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson  
**Warnings:** none  
**Length:** 0:10:36  
**Summary:** “I want it noted for the record,” Jack says, “--that this is hardly what my tutor had in mind when he introduced me to the wonders of poetry.”  
**Download:** right click and save [as an mp3](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/intimacy%20colours%20my%20voice%20-%20itpe%202016.mp3) and [as a podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122847.zip)  
  
Streaming:


End file.
